Composite parts are used in a wide variety of applications, including components of vehicles, watercraft, and aircraft. Related art continuous flow processes may be limited to forming prismatic parts. Related art batch processes may require manual and individual placement of plies into a mold assembly, and thermal curing in a mold assembly; these processes may be slow as a result.
Thus, there is a need for an efficient system for fabricating composite parts.